Memories and a Handkerchief
by hyperjono
Summary: Ash keeps thinking about Misty and wishes she was there with him travelling through the Hoenn Region. Oneshot


**Author Notes**  
><strong>This is my first fanfic i hope you enjoy it review and let me know what you think of it<strong>

**I do not own pokemon**

* * *

><p>Ash and Misty Love Story<p>

Ash Ketchum was travelling through the Hoenn Region with Brock, May and Max. They had been travelling through the Hoenn Region for about 4 months; Ash had earned 3 badges already. The group were on their way to Lavaridge Town so Ash could earn the Heat Badge. The group had set up camp for the night and May, Brock, Max and Pikachu were asleep but Ash was still awake. Ash was staring at a handkerchief given to him by his closest friend Misty Waterflower. Ash stared at the handkerchief remembering all the adventures that he had gone through with Misty. He missed Misty with all his heart then he sighed. "Travelling through Hoenn just isn't the same without you travelling with me Mist. I wish you were here" Ash thought to himself. While he had been travelling through Hoenn Ash's thoughts kept going back to Misty and how much he missed having her around, and he sighed again. Brock woke up and heard Ash sighing and asked "Hey big guy what's wrong?". Ash surprised to see Brock awake and answered "I miss Misty. Travelling through Hoenn just isn't the same without her".

Brock knew just how close Ash and Misty were and he could see how they felt about each other. Ash then said to Brock "I'm going to sleep". Brock answered "Alright big guy see you in the morning". With that the two of them went to sleep. The next morning Brock was cooking breakfast for the group. May and Max were awake but Ash was still asleep. Brock asked May to wake him up. May went over to wake Ash up and heard him muttering something. May leaned in to listen. "Mist please don't go." Ash was saying over and over again. May wondered what that meant and decided to talk to Brock about it later. May shook Ash awake. Ash woke up and said to everyone "Morning". Brock who had finished cooking breakfast said cheerfully "Hope you guys are hungry". May and Max both answered "Yeah we're starving. Ash replied "I'm not hungry. I'm going for a walk." Then he walked off with Pikachu following him.

The others looked in the direction Ash and Pikachu had went. May said with a worried expression on her face "Ash not feeling hungry is a sign that something is wrong". Brock and Max both agreed. May said "When I went to go wake him up I heard him muttering something". Brock had a feeling he knew what Ash had been saying but asked anyways "May what was he saying"? May replied "He was saying, Mist please don't go". Brock sighed and said "I thought so. I should probably go have a talk with him." With that he ran off in the direction that Ash and Pikachu had gone.

Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu were walking through the forest. Pikachu asked Ash "Ash are you feeling alright? You never pass up a meal". Ash smiled sadly and pulled out Misty's handkerchief. Pikachu immediately understood what was wrong. "You really miss her don't you?" Pikachu asked. Ash replied "Without her here I don't feel like myself". Brock who had caught up to them, heard what Ash had said . Brock decided to stay hidden for the moment and just listen to what Ash was saying to Pikachu. "She is always on my mind and she's in my dreams I wish she hadn't had to go take over the gym while her sisters went on their world tour." Ash said sadly. "I keep thinking about certain parts of our travels like when we were at Maiden's Peak. She look so beautiful in that kimono with her hair down. And when she was wearing that dress when she was helping that weirdo magician. I also miss the arguments we had". At that point something inside of Ash clicked and he realised just how he felt about Misty. He realised that he loved Misty and then went over to the nearest tree and proceed to bash his hand against saying "Damnmit why didn't I realise this sooner. Damn". Brock decided it was time he intervened. He gently grabbed Ash's hand and gently said "Ash, calm down man".

Ash turned around and saw Brock, shocked he asked "How long have you been standing there?" Brock answered "Long enough. And I glad you finally come to realise how you feel about Misty. And it's not too late to tell her how you feel." Ash asked in surprised "Really Brock?" Brock answered calmly "Yes big guy. Now let's head back to camp". Just then a familiar voice exclaimed "I've finally found you guys". Ash and Brock turned to the source of the voice and were shocked. They saw a familiar red headed girl. Ash ran straight to her and yelled excitedly "Misty!" he then gave her a massive hug. Ash then asked "Mist what are you doing here, I thought you had to take care of the Cerulean Gym while your sisters are away". Misty feel her heart race a little when she heard Ash call her Mist, she then answered "It turns out that my sisters were lying about that. So I decided I would come here to Hoenn and travel with you again". Ash was overjoyed to hear this. He decided then and there he would tell Misty how he felt about her. Ash looked Misty directly in the eyes and said in a serious tone "Mist I have something I need to tell you". Misty looked at Ash and wondered what he could be so serious about but nodded. "Mist, travelling through Hoenn without you made me realise just how much I missed you, and I realised that without you I don't feel 100% myself. Misty Waterflower I love you". Misty looked at Ash shocked. She looked at Ash for a few seconds and then answered "Ash I love you too." And with that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Ash was surprised by the kiss but he kissed Misty back. Brock just stood there smiling and then he said cheerfully "It is about time you too told each other how you felt". Ash and Misty broke apart blushing. Ash looked at Misty then said "Let's head back to camp I can introduce you to May and Max". The two of them walked back to the camp hand in hand with Brock and Pikachu following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>  
><strong>If you like it let me know and i may do a follow up story<strong>


End file.
